A channel generally refers to a pathway between a computer system and other computing systems and/or other devices. Each of a computing system's channels is an independent unit that can transfer data at the same time as other channels. Each channel is typically assigned a segment of memory address space and can transfer data corresponding to its assigned memory address space. In this way, the computing system's processor may access different segments of memory via different channels without idling while the memory completes an access to one segment before beginning another memory access. This type of memory access is generally called interleaving.